Kim Strikes back
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: My entry for the #KFPFRIEND2016 competition. Kim has gotten his strength back and is hunting down po once agian, however, he has more plans on his hands now. A/N: for those of you who don't know, Kim is a legit villian from a LOA episode called camp ping, not an OC for those who are wondering.
1. Prologue

A huge metal door was guarded by two rhinos working in chorh gom prison, what lays behind it is the all mighty dangerous villain that ever invaded china defeating master all across the land, it was a enormous hippo named Kim, he was the unbelievably strongest villain in china, he hunted down po to add his defeat as a tattoo on his body, his battle with him was quick and brutal, he was mere seconds away from snapping him in half, but po was aided by his father Mr. Ping and shifu, and po managed to gather up duffle soup and powder cake combination to weaken him, he was taken to prison later on. After his sentencing, was secretly gathering the strength he originally had before, how ?, month's went by and he trained himself by doing pushups, pull ups, lifting stones and punching the wall till it would crack, seeing that his strength was coming back, it was chance. Back outside the door, both guards were still watching the door.

"Hey, you hear anything back there ?" one of the guards asked, he swore that he heard booming and cracking sounds from coming from beyond it.

"Yeah, sounds like it's getting dangerous." The other guard said, they called for backup and a few other rhino guards came to the door with spears drawn, the sounds coming from behind the door momentarily stopped, they weren't sure if it was something else like bandits fighting in another cell or if it was just thunder and lightning coming from the outside of the prison, they kept their spears drawn just for safety incase if it was really coming from stone door sealed tight. Minutes passed and nothing happens, but just as they were withdrawing the door suddenly explodes into a billion pieces sending about half of the guards flying into the wall knocking them out, that only meant one thing, he was free, Kim the invincible had his strength back and was ready to cause mayhem again, the other half of the guards attacked using their spears on Kim, but he was like a stone, it didn't faze him a bit, not even a small cut. He took one of the guards throwing him a far distance into the darkness of the hallway, and he took two more slamming them into each other before slamming them back down, he took out a couple more by using his chain, tying them together and swinging them around and around with intense speed before they make impact with more of the guards spreading them everywhere, as he was making his way towards the entrance, there was nothing the guards could do, so they ducked and hid for cover, he makes his way to the door and way face to face with other guard of the door, he was afraid, but struggled to hide it.

"For your own safety, move out of the way, or your limbs will be nothing but edible." Kim said threatening the guard, it was enough for the guard to hide. The entrance of the prison exploded leaving a 7 foot hole in the doorway. Kim emerged from the dust from the explosion into the outside of the structure into the freezing temperature of the mountain with snow coming down as he stares across the edge to one mountain to another in the distance.

"Dragon warrior, you think I forgot about you ?, foolish though, I still have you in mind.," Kim says as he stared down at the blank outline of po's defeat tattoo still at his original position on his chest. "Now I also learned about your team," Kim said, on his right shoulder, was an blank outline of what seems to be tigress in the clutches of Kim in a camel clutch position, on his left shoulder was an blank outline of a monkey being chopped by the left arm of Kim, on the right side of his chest was an blank outline of a snake being choked, on the right side was a blank outline of a bug being stomped by a foot, on his upper chest was a blank outline of a bird being squashed from Kim landing on him with his chest.

"After I take them out along with you, I will finish off the reaming people at the jade palace."On the back of his head was a blank outline of Kim chewing on a geese and red panda.

"Now, it's time for you all to meet your end." Kim finished, as he started to descend the mountain.

To Be Continued.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, this is for the #KFPFRIEND2016 competition, I need to have the time I need to finish this, but I can't rush. Anyways, I'm going to be putting More About My Life story/Document on hiatus because I need time to think of another question for tiger and maybe even more, I know you guys like it but things happen, any ways, until the next story or chapter, be sure to follow, favorite , review and BE COOL.**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: For those of you who don't know Kim The Invincible is a villain from Legends of awesomeness episode camp ping, if you haven't seen it, look it up, here is chapter 2.**

*Jade Palace*

Po and the five were line up next to each other at the training courtyard awaiting shifu's new training tips for the afternoon, and it was not taking place inside of the hall itself, it was taken place just outside of the hall, shifu opened the door of the training hall before exiting and walking to the jade palace warriors before swinging his cane from his back and placing down in front of him.

"Good afternoon students, first off, thank you for remembering to meet me here for a brief training session, today I'm gonna teach you how to use your chi as a power for defeat." Shifu stated.

"AWESOME" po said, before shifu sternly talked back to give a warning before continuing to tutor his students.

"But, this is only to be used, unless it's desperately necessary, but here is how it works. Right there is your enemy." Shifu said pointing to a wooden bull. "You must stare at him to aim at any pressure point's that are sensitive enough to hurt him, this attack causes your enemy to wear his strength down rather than cause damage, this would give you the opportunity to overcome the odds and send your opponent running away, now pay close attention." Shifu said, he stared at the wooden made bull to focus on weak points, he then took both of his arms and does a yin and yang symbol before combining his hands together and they start to glow, he does the same process again then he thrusts his arms forward releasing the chi towards the bull destroying it.

"WOAH" Po exclaimed, tigress chuckled, the others just stared on.

"I need to warn you though, you can't use it too much and you can't use all of your chi, this maneuver is seriously danger unless instructed, that'll be our training for the day, have a meal, get some rest and save your strength for tomorrow." Shifu bowed to his students, his students bowed back, as they were starting to leave, loud banging sounds were coming from the village down below the mountain in the distance.

"What's that ?" Mantis Asked, it was like big footsteps causing an earthquake, but not every villain had made footsteps like that, but it was much louder than before, and was getting louder.

They charged from the train courtyard into the arena entrance, to see the valley of peace, not destroyed but the walk way through the valley was damaged, the people were being treated my medics an some of the structures had punch marks and chips going through, they stare in somewhat disbelief as even though some villains cause destruction around the city, it's never been too serious since the fight between po and tai lung, suddenly they look towards the steps to see a big hippo gaining closer on them, shifu and po remember who it was.

"MOVE BACK !" Po and shifu Shouted as the shoved the warriors back into the arena slamming the doors behind them.

"Who was that ?" Tigress asked, she fought tough warriors before, even the seemingly powerful Lidong, but now to her this was seriously different.

"Kim The Invincible, he's like the powerful villain like any warrior has ever faced." po explained, Monkey didn't really seem to take it so seriously.

"PFF, big deal I fought a big warrior before, I can surely remove the pants of this goofball." Monkey said giggling before shifu interrupted with stern.

"Listen this is serious, kim is a monster you don't want to mess with and a physical atta-" shifu said before being cut off from the doors exploding towards them spreading the wood everywhere as the warriors covered their heads from the explosion, they looked up to see kim emerge from the dust with a grin.

"Dragon warrior, we meet again, it's time for you and your team to meet your education, in PAIN." Kim said ending with a shout, Po and shifu took a couple steps back, not in fear but too make space between them, the five suddenly took their fighting positions.

"You're going to have to test us first, GET HIM" tigress shouted before the five launched towards kim, not knowing what their getting into.

"NO DON'T !" Po called out in panic even though he was a split second too late.

To Be Continued

 **A/N: Well That concludes this chapter, I hoe you like it, but too me it looked like it didn't come out that good but you be the judge. Anyways I hope you like it either way, until the next story or chapter, remember to favorite, review, follow and BE COOL ! ! !**


	3. Battle Troubles

The furious five flew towards Kim who just stood in place with a blank boredom expression, they nail with the combined kicks that they used to defeat boar all those years ago, however it didn't work, they were shocked to see that Kim was something they never seen before, he was like made of stone that cannot be even broken in half, they now knew that they have made a mistake to try and use a physical attack that would be useless unless a weakness is found.

"Pitiful" Kim said before he took both of his hands and slammed both of them down on the five send them full speed into the ground creating cracks and serious damage in the stadium ground creating outlines of their bodies right where they landed, they groaned in serious not only from the impact but from his arms being they were like steel bats.

"GUYS !" po shouted, he tried to interfere but shifu held him back as po forgot what Kim is made out of and they needed to think of a strategy fast as possible.

Kim took the chance, he took him right foot and stomped it straight on mantis, thankfully he wasn't squashed like a guacamole but the injuries were seemingly still serious.

"MANTIS" Po shouted, but this time he didn't try to interfere, master shifu on the other hand, turned to him.

"Po go get make the duffel soup and get the powder cake, I'll try to think of some way to by us time." Shifu stated before turning back to see Kim choking out viper in a tight grip making her pass out from a lack of oxygen.

"But shif-" po tried t reply, but shifu only just shouted back at him. "HURRY" po then darted out of the arena, shifu had to think of what he had to do, he couldn't just stand back and watch his students get tortured one by one, but what did he have in mind ?

Monkey started swinging around Kim trying to distract him to see if his team would get the upper hand, but Kim barely even bothered to do so, he wasn't too stupid to fall for anything, he slowly started lifting his left arm, by then crane was awaking, his eyes widen seeing Kim's left arm was high up while monkey was still trying to distract him, though he is unaware.

"MONKEY WATCH OUT !" Crane cried out, monkey didn't seem to hear him as he kept giggling, but it was too late either way, Kim took his left arm and brought it down fast as it nails monkey perfectly in the back sending him down fast as he shrieked.

"MONKEY. "Crane called out.

"DAD." Po called for his dad as he barged into his shop, he then started scrambling around the kitchen getting the duffle soup ingredients until Mr. Ping came down.

"Po relax, what are trying to make ?" Mr. ping asked worried about his son.

"Long story, must make this duffle soup" po said panicking as he struggled to start making the soup.

"Po calm down I'll make it, you don't need to act like your being attack" ping said, he was like telling po to stop overreacting but had to tell him in a way to take it easy. "Ok sorry dad heh heh." Po said in a nervous tone, he turned back waiting for his dad to finish the soup as he worried big time about his friends.

Crane flew up, did a u turn and started flying like a missile towards kind, but he grabbed monkey's tail waited for him to get close and when crane did, he swung monkey up towards crane and he send both monkey and crane over one of the 3 walls of the arena.

"I will finish the bird later, but right now." Kim sad as he stared down at tigress, beaten down but barely conscious.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Shifu angrily shouted as he lunched himself towards Kim. Kim saw shifu before he took out his long chain and whipped it at shifu wrapping him whole, he swings him around a dozen times before he swings him into the wall, the ground and then he swings him again before he lunches shifu out of the chain sending him flying into one of the wall of the right side of the arena audience stance in between levels.

"Shifu" tigress called, but it was too low as she was still in pain, suddenly, Kim grabbed her by the shirt and lifted so she was face to face with him.

"Now Mr.'s stripes I shall now finish the job with you before I deal with feathers and the dragon warrior." Kim said, he then suddenly body slams her back on the ground before he kicked her over on her stomach, he lets out a giggle before he grabbed both of her arms, squatted down, places them over his knees, places his arms around her neck and starts pulling her back as her back starts to break, suddenly a scream is heard from behind.

"I would recommend not, going any further than that Kim !" Kim released tigress and turned around to see po holding the powered cake in his left hand and the duffle soup in his right hand.

"Dragon warrior, I will not let you do that to me again, I know better than back then when you did that." Kim stated promising not to let himself become weak again.

Po looked down at tigress who was holding her back with one of her paws trying to recuperate.

"First off, you should never treat a girl like that. Second of all let's end this, once and for all." Po said with an evil grin on his face till holding the ingredients.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we have one more to go, I should be able to have a couple more stories for this competition soon after this one's done, anyways, I think this sucked but again you all are the judge, anyways follow, favorite and review and remember to BE COOL till then.**


	4. Final Showdown & Aftermath

Po knew that a physical attack won't work, but he remembered what shifu teached them earlier in the day, but he needed to tire out Kim and make enough space from him so he can have enough time to have the attack ready to use on him, then he would have the chance to finish them, Kim charged at po, but po then darted out of the way before running a good distance away from Kim to hide the ingredients behind a stair way to one of the audience stands, suddenly a chain wraps around po's ankle and Kim yanks him back towards him, as po flew back at Kim, Kim head butted him, po didn't go flying from the impact but he just dropped back down, Kim then grabbed his leg and swung him into the walls of the arena entrance causing cracks, now po needed a strategy, Kim approached him and as he was going in for a punch, po darted out of the way moving behind Kim.

"You may be invincible Kim, but I can wear you out for real." Po said, pointing at him, Kim then turned around at him in anger.

"Do your worst" Kim slowly charged at po, only for po to move out of the way back behind Kim standing in front of the walls where he was thrown at, he figure he might get blamed for causing damage to jade palace property but it had to give him the time he needs.

Kim started getting more angry as he turned to face po again, "I have no time for games" Kim angrily exclaimed before slowly charging towards po ready to punch him through the wall, but strangely, he tripped on his own feet, and po managed to move back behind Kim before he fell through the wall of the jade palace entrance next to the doors. Po moved back further and had to remember what shifu teached him fast, po had to used the technique with Kim facing him but he had to prepare it fast before Kim would knock him down and even break him in half.

He took both of his arms, did a yin and yang symbol and combined both of his hands, Kim was now standing back up and faced po, quite surprise to see both of his hands glowing.

"Impressive dragon warrior, but this time you won't have the luck you had last time." Kim said before he charged him again.

As he got close, po focused on Kim ready to use the technique, when he was halfway towards him, po trusted his harms forward and a blast of chi flew towards Kim, it hits him, as it made impact a golden circle surrounded Kim, but it seemingly didn't work as Kim still charged po before knocking him down, as po groaned in pain, Kim looked down at him with a grin.

"Ugh, how could that not work ?" po asked himself, Kim then took his right hand and grabbed both of po's arms and lifted him up too his face.

"I told you that my strength would be better than ever dragon warrior." Kim took his other hand grabbing his legs before lifting him over his head ready to pull him from each side to break his back "Now this time, you will cease to exist" Kim stated and started to pull his from each side but shortly into it, he started feeling his muscles dye down. "What's happening ?" Kim asked, po smiled and looked down.

"Huh, looks like it starts off slow." Po said before he slipped out of Kim's hold.

"This is called the chi drain, well what I call it, it wears your strength down, but causes no pain." po said smiling as Kim was now on his knees, po took the opportunity to kick him on the mouth knocking him down on his back, po then found the chain Kim was using and tied his body except his head.

"GUYS" po called out, and with the strength that they head, the five including shifu got up and grabbed each corner of Kim's mouth pulling it open.

"Po hurry and get the stuff" shifu said, po indeed had to hurry as the five are still hurt and they can't hold it too long, po ran over and grabbed the soup and powder cake and ran back over.

"This is not over, I will kill all of you." Kim stated angrily even though his strength is weakened.

Po put the cake in the soup and forced it into Kim's Mouth "Get out of the way" Shifu shouted and with the last bit of strength, everyone jumped a good distance away from Kim before an explosion accrued in his stomach and breathed smoke from his mouth and Kim's world went black.

Po and shifu stood up and looked at the injured five and ran over to check on them, shifu ran over to monkey and vipers side and po was at tigress, crane's and mantis's side but mostly tigress and po held her closely.

"I'll tell the guards to take Kim somewhere secret where hopefully he can't escape, we have to get them to a healer.

*Valley's Healer*

The warriors continued to recovery from their injuries, about a week after Kim's attack, tigress and crane thankfully didn't suffer too much from the fight, tigress only suffered a few cuts and bruises and a concussion, she was out of the hospital with her head still wrapped in bandages, crane didn't really take anything too much other than just taking a couple blows, monkey suffered fractures in the center of his spine and was close to being broken in half and had to have surgery, it would mean he would have to wait month's to be back on the team but he was recovering in good health, viper was only having trouble breathing as she had some stuff crushed or bruised in her throat after being choked out like that, mantis took like the most of it, his legs were broken and his whole body was black and blue from the hit as the bruise covered his whole body, he too needed to get surgery and after he was done, his whole body was bandaged and he too has to wait for month's before he can get back to work, even though he didn't know, po still felt bad for letting his friends go through something horrible like that and needs to try harder and harder to protect them at all cost.

"Po, you need to stop acting so guilty, you didn't know this would happen" tigress said as she stood by po placing a paw on his shoulder.

"She's right, beside it's not like you're responsible for everything, even if you were standing back I can understand it was because you were trying to think what to do to help us." Said crane standing on the other side of po.

"I know, but it makes me depressed seeing you guys going through something so dangerous without any help even if one of you guys died I feel like I wouldn't forgive myself for it." Po said starting to feel sad before lowering his head.

"Crane, look after the others, I got this." Tigress said before crane walked back to their rooms and before tigress pushed po by the shoulder leading him to the quiet room where people usually sit around to mourn death's of loved ones where they took a seat together.

"Po listen to me, we do understand we would get mad at you if you did do something stupid even if it was an accident, but you need to understand that this was a thing we didn't see coming and we weren't prepared for what was coming, and we knew you couldn't help because you were trying to think of what you could do." Tigress explained as she had her arm around po's shoulder the whole time.

"Tigress I just-" po started before tigress's finger was placed over his lips.

"Po, it's all over, when were back in good health we'll pick up where we left off, and pretend it never happened, come here" tigress finished explaining, smiling, before pulling po in for a kiss that lasted for like a minute.

After finishing up, they stood from the chairs and walked towards the door before tigress stopped and looked back at po with that smile.

"By the way, what you did back there was amazing" tigress said before winking.

"You saw ?" po asked, he didn't remember tigress looking on.

"I barley opened my eyes to see what you did with that chi technique, ok lets go." Tigress said before she and po walked out the door of the quiet room.

Kim hasn't been brought up since being defeated again, and where he was taken was not chorh gom prison but somewhere secret, it was not shared with anyone, month's after the incident, the five recovered and were back in good health and they showed po that there was no reason to be mad over what happened, but hopefully next time, they will be prepared for their next war.

THE END

 **A/N: Finally, this is done, anyways, I will try to do a couple more for the competition but it might become one shots instead, but after the competition is over, I do have a couple more planned for that, but until the next one is out, remember to review, favorite and follow and I got two words for you, BE COOL. ;D**


End file.
